Anthony Mackie
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. | alma_mater = Juilliard School | occupation = Actor | years_active = 2002–present | spouse = | children = 3 }} Anthony Mackie (born September 23, 1978) is an American actor. He has been featured in films, television series and Broadway and Off-Broadway plays, including Ma Rainey's Black Bottom, Drowning Crow, McReele, A Soldier's Play and Carl Hancock Rux's Talk, for which he won an Obie Award in 2002. In 2002, he was featured in Eminem's film debut, 8 Mile. He was nominated for Independent Spirit Award for Best Actor for his role in Brother to Brother. His second nomination was for Best Supporting Actor at the 2009 Independent Spirit Awards for his role in The Hurt Locker. He achieved global recognition with his portrayal of Sam Wilson / Falcon in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, making his first appearance in Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) and later in Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Ant-Man (2015), Captain America: Civil War (2016), Avengers: Infinity War (2018), and Avengers: Endgame (2019), as well as the upcoming Disney+ exclusive limited series, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier. In May 2016, he co-starred in the HBO TV film All the Way, and will star in the second season of Netflix's Altered Carbon in 2020. Early life Mackie was born in New Orleans, Louisiana, the son of Martha (née Gordon) and Willie Mackie Sr., a carpenter who owned a roofing business, Mackie Roofing. He attended Warren Easton Sr. High School and the New Orleans Center for Creative Arts (NOCCA) and graduated from the high school drama program at the North Carolina School of the Arts (NCSA) in 1997. He later graduated from the Juilliard School's Drama Division as a member of Group 30 (1997–2001), which also included actors Tracie Thoms and Lee Pace. Career In 2002, Mackie worked as an understudy to Don Cheadle in Suzan-Lori Parks' play Topdog/Underdog and won an OBIE Award for his role in Carl Hancock Rux's play Talk. He appeared in the 2002 film 8 Mile as the main antagonist, Papa Doc. His first starring role in a feature film was the 2003 independent film Brother to Brother, where he played Perry, a young African-American artist who struggles to adjust to the world as a black homosexual. The following year, Mackie appeared in Million Dollar Baby, which won the Academy Award for Best Picture, and starred in Spike Lee's She Hate Me. In 2006, Mackie starred in Half Nelson, We Are Marshall, and Crossover. In March 2008, Mackie starred in three plays by playwright August Wilson at the John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts in Washington DC: Ma Rainey's Black Bottom, Fences, and Jitney – all part of "August Wilson's 20th Century", a month-long presentation of ten staged readings of Wilson's "Century Cycle". Mackie has participated several times in the "24-Hour Plays" held in New York City each fall. In mid-2009, he played the role of Pentheus in the New York City Public Theater's Shakespeare in the Park production of The Bacchae. He starred with Christopher Walken in A Behanding in Spokane on Broadway in February 2010. Mackie portrayed the rapper Tupac Shakur in the 2009 film Notorious. He had previously portrayed Shakur in the play Up Against the Wind in 2001, while attending Juilliard. In 2009, he appeared in The Hurt Locker. Mackie also narrated The Best That Never Was, a documentary about football player Marcus Dupree. He appeared in the 2011 film The Adjustment Bureau as Harry Mitchell, a sympathetic member of a shadowy supernatural group that controls human destiny. Mackie co-starred, as Sam Wilson / Falcon, in the Marvel Studios sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014). He reprised the role in multiple Marvel Cinematic Universe films over the next several years, including 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron and Ant-Man, 2016's Captain America: Civil War, and 2018's Avengers: Infinity War. He also features in 2019's Avengers: Endgame. In 2016, Mackie portrayed Martin Luther King Jr. in the HBO TV drama All the Way. In 2018, Mackie appeared as gang leader King in The Hate U Give, an adaptation of the bestselling novel of the same name. In 2019, Mackie had a role in the Netflix science-fiction film, IO. In July 2018, it was announced that Mackie was cast in the role of Takeshi Kovacs for the second season of Netflix's science-fiction series, Altered Carbon. In March 2019, it was announced that Mackie was cast in the fifth season of Netflix's science-fiction anthology series, Black Mirror. The following month, Disney confirmed a Marvel television series starring Mackie and Sebastian Stan, called The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, would be aired on their upcoming Disney+ streaming service, debuting in August 2020. In June 2019, it was announced that Mackie will star in a lead role in the Netflix science-fiction film Outside The Wire. Personal life Mackie opened a bar called NoBar in Bed-Stuy, Brooklyn in the summer of 2011. He had plans to open a second NoBar in Williamsburg, Brooklyn in 2013, but closed all NoBar locations in 2015. His brother, Calvin Mackie, is a former associate professor of engineering at Tulane University who now works at the Louisiana Recovery Authority. Mackie married his long-time girlfriend, Sheletta Chapital, in 2014. They have 3 children. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * * * Category:1978 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New Orleans Category:University of North Carolina School of the Arts alumni